He Walks Into A Bar
by MalecIsEverything
Summary: My brother, Jace, Is a moron. An attractive one but a moron nonetheless. Then again it's because of him I met a certain glitter covered bartender with greenish yellow eyes resembling those of a feline. Now I have his number and by the Angel do I want him in my bed– or his... -(Sleep deprived Alec's thoughts)AU/AH
1. CH 1 You're– I Could Kill You

Author's Note:

This is a WIP (Work In Progress). Is AU & AH (All Human)

This is my first Mortal Instruments Multi-chapter Fanficition. Will be written in 3RD POV + 1ST POV (mostly Alec)

Hope you enjoy it!

_You're––I could kill you._

**3****rd**** POV **

The rain had finally slowed down to a drizzle just as Alec and Jace clocked out for the night at 3 am, having received a total of 35 calls and having taken only a thirty minute break since their shift began at 5 the day before.

"Alec– I'm tired." Jace groaned as he unceremoniously stripped his paramedic's uniform.

"I know Jace. You've said that twice already." Alec turned away, feeling his face heat up at the slight glimpse of a shirtless Jace Lightwood.

He really shouldn't, as in _really _shouldn't be feeling this way towards Jace of all people. Sure he wasn't his brother by blood but still– it technically wasn't his fault. For one, Jace loved to show off to anyone, anywhere and anytime.

Another plus would technically be that it wasn't any type of romantic feelings that Alec was having, that idea went out the window by the time he hit high school. It was just– ugh, Alec honestly felt disturbed by it.

He was turned on, as in I-want-to-take-you-up-against-this-wall turned on, and by Jace of all people. There really wasn't any other way to describe these "feelings"- or should he just call them urges.

Alec flinched at that thought, seriously feeling like upchucking the espresso he had recently to keep him from falling asleep at the wheel.

By the angel he really needed to get laid, and soon at that. It had been close to two years since– He wasn't going to think about it.

_That _had been a huge mistake in the making, if Alec regretted anything in his life that would be on the top of his list.

"Dude, Alec! Wake up!" Jace placed his hands on his shoulders, slightly shaking him out of his head, metaphorically of course. Taking in Jace in front of him he noticed that the boy had changed completely with his black bag on his shoulders, no doubt waiting for him to do the same.

"I wasn't asleep." Shrugging out of his slightly blood stained paramedics uniform he slipped quickly, feeling quite uncomfortable naked in front of Jace, into his ripped up Levi's Jeans, washed out gray sweater and converse. All ready to leave.

Grabbing their bags they made their way towards the Emergencies room exit at the Beth Israel Hospital. Their cars located out in the parking lot out front of the ER. The streets weren't as busy at 3 am but nonetheless still hectic, they were after all in New York; the city that never sleeps.

Jace scoffed, "Alec you are dead on your feet, trust me. If I can barely keep my eyes open I can only imagine how you are coping." His voice taking on a tone of arrogance, although that kind of was his voice per say, how he managed to fit his ego through the ambulance doors would go on perplexing Alec.

Deciding to not even reply, Alec took out his phone from his bag and turned it on to see that his sister had left him a message to not worry about church, his cat, she had stopped at his place before heading to work earlier. His sister, Izzy, could be a doll when she wanted to be, although get on her bad side and well– hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

She worked in the Paediatrics' ICU at Beth Israel as a nurse and usually took the nightshifts, waking up early in the mornings weren't really her thing. Although recently she had started taking on more night shifts than usual, maybe he should ask her about that?

Then again the probability that she would give him a straight answer was as low as him finding himself a special someone in the following hours. See he was now delusional. He needed to get home to his hatred filled cat and his warm bed before he did something stupid, like make-out with his haemorrhage-inducing brother.

Yup, he was close to getting a permanent residence in crazy town.

Taking notice of the now completely clear sky, he looked over to Jace to signal for them to get to their cars and go home. Jace looked at him and made the face.

The face being the one that since kids got him to do anything–well almost anything– his younger siblings wanted him to do.

"Oh no! Jace I am not driving you! You have a car drive yourself!"

Stomping his foot Jace kept making the face, hoping Alec would cave in.

"Please, Alec. I'm exhausted."

"Well so am I but I'm not asking you to drive me home."

"That's because you live in Brooklyn and I live near by, I'd just be stop for you." Jace tried to argument, following Alec towards their cars in their designated spots in the parking lot.

"You do realize that you clearly stated how close you live to here. There is no point for me to drive you home." Alec unlocked his black Volvo and threw his bag into the passenger's seat, effectively signalling the obvious; he wasn't going to take Jace home.

"But still, I'm tired. Please take me home."

He was positive he was definitely not in love with his brother, he wanted to wring his neck.

"Jace, get in your car and go home. I'm tired I have errands to run in the morning, you get to sleep in late, so please just go home I'm not driving you home."  
With that Alec closed his door and started the engine of his red BMW, checking his peripheral vision he saw Jace get into his car and start the engine as well. He didn't drive off though, he just sat there, that couldn't be good, with that said Alec was about to roll his window down when Jace looked over a smirk on his face clear as day.

Jace revved his engine and drove out of his spot and made way for the exit going to the left– wait but his way home was right…

Crap! He's doing this on purpose, deciding it best to follow his 23 year old brother who had the maturity of a 5 year old instead of that of one of his age, Alec tailed Jace's car, trying desperately to stick to the speed limit that no doubt Jace was breaking at this very moment.

Jace couldn't even try to not be childish– how did Clary even stand him… oh right she got to have sex with the bastard.

Growling Alec gripped the steering wheel tighter as he drove on, never losing sight of Jace's car.

5 minutes…

15 minutes… By the angel, both Jace and him could have been home by now.

Deciding to call his idiot of a brother to figure out what this wild goose chase he was leading him on he didn't notice Jace finally pull into a strip.

A STRIP? … Wait it was a bar strip, not strippers… Alec felt the tightness in his abdomen slowly ease itself away. He would definitely not chase after him in there; he'd let Clary do that.

Alec couldn't help himself smirk lightly at the image of that situation play itself out in his head.

Making a U-turn he parked a few spots away from him and quickly got his bookbag, locked his car and jogged after Jace who had walked into one of the many bars in the place.

Jace was going to drink and drink till' he couldn't even recall his own name _just_ to get him to drive him home. That– agh!

Noticing the flashing sign he saw which one it was.

_**Warlocks.**_

Well that's definitely a creative name for a bar, Alec thought before quickly rushing in. The ambience hitting him hard; the music was blaring, the air was hot yet cold, the lights definitely the future cause of an epileptic convulsion if he may say so himself and the smell of sweat, hormones and–sex. Alec gulped he just had to focus on anything but that. His situation demanded it.

Again, he really needed to get laid, how he hated how that sounded. With a firm Grip on his bag so tight that his knuckles turned white, he tried to make his way through the crowd without getting dry humped in search of his brother. Whom he would punch or strangle or kill once he got his hands on him, only he would choose this godforsaken place and on a Friday night no less. Fan-fucking-tastic, decency be damned right now.

By the angel he was for sure going to murder his brother.

His bangs got in the way of his vision so pushing them out of the way with his free hand he scanned the place quickly, finally spotting Jace at the surprisingly free bar, with a beer in hand. Just great; the cherry on top of this fucked up sunday.

Guess everyone decided to just dance tonight, thought Alec ruefully. Alec grimaced at his brother who's back was toward him. Huffing he made his way to Jace who simply took a sip of his beer, as if Alec wasn't standing next to him positively fuming.

Smirking jace turned toward him and said, his voice full of mirth, "Well hello there brother dearest. Care to join me?"

He pointed the top of the beer towards Alec offering him a sip.

Alec simply raised an eyebrow and said in a calm and collected voice.

"Jace."

"Yes Alec."

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now and it better be good."

Hope you guys like this chapter. I know there isn't much dialog, but trust that there will be more in the next chapter. Plus Magnus appears in the next chapter. Hope you guys' stay tuned for more. Don't forget to review; those are greatly appreciated.

MalecIsEverything.


	2. CH 2: Blue Eyes Meet Sparkles

Author's Note:

Here's the next chapter you guys. Sorry if it's moving slow, trust that it gets better in the next two upcoming chapters. Alec is more blunt here than in the books but he still has insecurities and wonderful blush.

Enjoy.

'Blue Eyes Meet Sparkles'

_Alec's POV_

"Give me one reason Jace, just one."

Reigning in my temper, which due to my substantial lack of sleep my body was suffering from, was begging to be let out; if just for a moment. Jace took his sweet sweet time finishing his beer before turning in his stool to face me, a smirk evident on his Adonis like face.

The smug bastard.

"Because you love me."

I definitely tried but failed at not spluttering at his blunt show of arrogance, I should be used to it by now but surprisingly enough he always found a way to even surpass all existing levels of ego centric arrogance. I set my bag down before slowly raising my hand to smack him upside the head.

Maybe that would get some sense to seep in through his thick skull. Jezz, when did I start getting so violent and irritable?

–Oh yeah, obviously it was when my brain decided to acknowledge my unintentional abstinence… A guy could only keep it together for so long…

"Ah – Ah – Ah! How would we explain that to Clary?"

This guy, really? How would Clary ever be reason enough to keep me from knocking some sense into you…

Then again if I leave the punishing to Clary that would definitely be worth controlling my frustration.

"Really Jace? Using your girlfriend to get yourself out of trouble– how noble of you." Huffing I sat in tall barstool that was next to him. Wishing I had just taken the idiot home so that I could be at my home wrapped up in warm blankets, sleeping in bed peacefully–but no, I just had to egg him on.

13 years, I should know better by now.

"Oh come on Alec! Lighten up! Stop being such a recluse and have a drink with me." Jace raised his hand to signal the bartender at the end of the bar who appeared to be mixing a drink that resembled that of a puked rainbow; definitely something fruity.

Rolling my eyes I stopped his hand before the bartender turned towards us. The guy looked good– well from what I could see anyway. Shaking my head in home of getting rid of those thoughts I returned to the situation at hand.

"Jace I am not uptight– Like I said before I'm just tired."

"No you're not." Jace replied before raising the beer to his lips– When did he even get another one.

"Yes I am. Now–finish that I'm taking you home."

I slid off my stool and reached for my bag but was abruptly stopped.

"Actually about that, Clary's coming to get me."

I blinked.

"She's what?"

Jace just kept drinking.

"Yeah sorry, she's actually a few blocks down with some clients from the upper east side that want to buy some of her art that she showcased in her gallery a few weeks ago. When she's done with that she's coming to get me."

Shocked I mumbled, "You made me follow you. For no damn reason you–

Jace scoffed. "Not for 'no reason' I did it to get you to come out."

Shocked and slightly losing the last bit of sanity I had left I replied, "Come out? Couldn't you have asked!"

"Please, as if you would come out if I asked you. I'm not stupid Alec, you're my brother and there is no way you would have come out if I had just asked."

Ok maybe Jace had a point there, its not that I'm not sociable its just that staying at home is better and more of in my comfort zone. Shaking my head at my brother I simply decide tit best to rest my arms on the bar leaning forward I place my head on them.

This uncoming headache is going to kill me.

"Alec–Seriously it's been what? Two years, don't you!"–

It was best to cut him off their, he was simply going to say exactly what many others had already told me before: That it was time to move on. From who?

Well from my asshole ex-boyfriend, Sebastian.

Whom I left in Boston a few weeks before coming back home to NYC

The sad thing is that my siblings and friends don't realize that I am over him. I have moved on from the jerk that broke my heart into a million little pieces. But the fact that said asshole cheated on practically throughout our whole relationship isn't exactly encouraging me to go out and find myself another person who just _maybe _decides to do the same thing.

I don't want to go through that again, the only difference would be that it's a different guy. Feeling pathetic and horrible that Jace was worrying about me, even when he doesn't have to I sigh.

" Jace, don't say anything. Izzy and Simon have probably already told me what you're thinking about saying ok. Trust me on this, don't question it– I am over him. I promise you that I am, I– I– I'm just not ready to find someone else just yet… you know?"

I stared at my younger brothers solemn face and felt my heart strings being slightly tugged; blood or not he is one of the few people that understands me better than most.

Sighing he rubbed his hand down his face which gave me the opportunity to notice how rundown and worried he really looked. It was moments like this that he let his walls down.

Maybe I should have said something sooner, maybe then he wouldn't have worried so much. His voice filtered its way into my head, interrupting my train of thought.

"I do Alec, you know that I will always trust your word but … I just worry about you. I mean out of all of us. Izzy, Simon, Clary and I you– you're the only one that doesn't have someone and you're the one that deserves one the most."

He admitted shyly. I felt a small smile tug on my lips.

"Stop worrying about me, that's my jobs. Yours is to annoy me and drive me up the wall."

Jace smirked lightly, confusing me as to why he said with a cheeky smile now on his face. "Glad to see you've finally admit it."

I raised my eyebrows at him in a quizzical expression only to receive a chuckle in return.

"Admit what?"

"That you want me, dear brother. But I am terribly sorry I have my hands full you're just going to have to find somebody else to 'drive you up a wall' "

Hearing him say that caused my face to flush red enough to put a tomato to shame. I felt myself splutter, trying to find an answer.

"JACE!"

All the bastard could do was laugh attracting the attention of the people around us and causing my blush to intensify. I should have seen that one coming. Groaning internally I tried to shrug the comment off all the while trying to conceal my blush by covering my face with my hands.

"You–You should see your face! Honestly, by the angel. I haven't seen you this red since–since–"

In an instant I smacked him on the side of the head and stole his beer thinking it better for him to drink only water till Clary came for him.

A nuisance that's what he is; again, how Clary tolerates him astounds me.

_The sex must be worth it… Talking about…_

Smirking I took a sip from his beer, enjoying the cool refreshing taste on my taste buds.

"That's fine Jace and please don't flatter yourself… You wouldn't even be able to handle me."

Cue me drinking from the beer bottle. Risking a glace over to my right I saw him with his jaw slightly open and completely speechless.

Guess miracles do happen. Finishing the last bit of beer I set down the bottle and slid of my barstool, setting course to the men's room.

Pushing open the door to the men's room I was greeted to the sight of a couple making out by one of the sinks. They were definitely going at it, how classy of them. Choosing the sink the farthest away from the tongue sucking couple I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face hoping it would wash away the sleep that I felt was evident to everyone that took one glance towards me.

Straight people, couldn't they just... There's no point.

Looking into the mirror I saw my reflexion, one that I couldn't really believe to be my own. I looked older and felt older than what I am. I wasn't handsome by any means and then again I wasn't plain– I guess I could technically be said to be average. But at least an average guy could still manage to keep his ex-boyfriend from cheating on him, repeatedly.

Grimacing at my progressing thoughts, I grabbed some paper towels and dried my hands.

It's not my fault– well partially for even hooking up with the douche, but nothing more. Hearing the sucking noises coming from the couple a few feet away from me I quickly exited the restroom and just when I heard a zipper being undone.

Lucky me.

Making my way through the now overly crowded bar towards Jace I saw him talking to someone. As I got closer I noticed the guy had a familiar build. Tall, lean, caramel colour skin or was that a tan…

Alec cool it…

Once I was closer I caught sight of his face if only for a second and recalled him to be the bartender that Jace almost called over towards us a while ago. Curiosity took over causing me to slow down my pace and listen in to their conversation. Well as much of the conversation as I could hear considering the blaring music.

"Ah Goldie, what are you doing here?"

I heard Jace chuckle lightly. "Sparkles. Good to see you again. Can't I just drop by for a visit"

The bartender wiped down the bar in front of him a smirk clear on his face. His chiselled, high cheekbone structure tan face.

Blinking in a rapid succession, I focused on my previous endeavours; being nosey.

"No. That's very unlike you and Clary isn't here. At least thanks to that I can hope that you wont start another bar fight due to your girlfriend getting a simple compliment on her artwork."

Jace scoffed. "A Simple compliment, the guy was flirting with my girlfriend. He had it coming."

Over reactive and jealous Jace; definitely nothing-new there.

The bartender shook his head and replied, mirth evident in his voice,

"Oh was some one a bit jealous? Scared the big bad man would steal your spitfire of a girlfriend? How adorable."

His voice was smooth and deep, it was sending chills down my spine and tingles to my limbs.

That can't exactly be defined as good. Thinking it best to intervene I reached Jace and clapped my hand on his shoulder, plastering on my face a small smile.

"Well looks like you made friends Jace. What have I missed?"

Looking over from Jace I found myself staring at the most gorgeous man alive, and I could honestly say I am not exaggerating. If he looked good at a distance up close he looked delicious– Dark hair with streaks of colour gelled and styled in spikes, eyes the colour of grass and sunshine and shaped like that of a cat surrounded by thick black eyeliner– Was that glitter?

By the angel… He is mouthwatering. Realizing my mouth had opened a bit, no doubt to drool I closed it up, feeling my voice being constricted.

Clearing my throat I averted my gaze feeling my face starting too flush up a bit.

Please don't let Jace see. Oh please don't.

"Well nothing as of yet–Blue eyes."

Blue eyes?

Oh god is it hot in here or is it just my temperature rising, nope, nope it is just me and my god forsaken blush.

I took he slight risk of taking a peak at him and caught sight of a smirk on his face. His eyes spelled out intrigue, hopefully mine did the same– Wait what–

No. No. That–that is not what… ugh, shaking my head I focused on Jace once again. His face spelled out confusion as clear as day.

"Ok the. Alec – Blue eyes? meet Sparkles, formally known as Magnus Bane. Bane this is my brother Alexander lightwood, but Alec is just fine."

Not wanting to look like a completely inept moron I smiled at who I now knew to be Magnus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Magnus."

Smirking said bartender leaned forward on the bar causing all my attention to be focused solely on him. Was Jace even here still?

"No, no the pleasure is all mine Blue– Alec."

My name practically rolled of his tongue; I could honestly spend all day listening to him say my name. Preferably while in bed–

Alec, stop that train of thought right now! I warned myself.

"So Sparkles can you get Alec a beer please. He looks like he needs one."

I couldn't have asked for one if I wanted to, but I needed one. My throat is feeling quite dry, and who's to blame?

Well this bartender with the green eyes surrounded by glitter, that's who.

I recall thinking I needed to get laid. Well that need just sky rocketed.

That's all for now my fellow fanfictioners!

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if Alec seems a bit OOC. I will try to get him to be more like himself, just remember he is running low on sleep and we all know how that can mess with our heads and actions ;)

Stay tuned for more. Please read & review its greatly appreciated by me and my alter ego inside.

Lots of Love.

MalecIsEverything.


	3. CH 3: I Guess You Don't Come Here Often

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry to those that are following and have marked this story as a favorite. I know I haven't updated this story in over a week but I have honestly been quite busy these past few days. College apps & Scholaships ones too. Tough Stuff. PLUS it was my birthday a few days ago, so Happy Birthday to me, I'm finally 17!

But I'm back now. Feedback is always appreciated, especially the constructive criticism.

PS. I'm also working on my writing skills so a beta or someone to give or bounce ideas off of would be great. Review or PM if you're interested.

Enjoy.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

'_I guess you don't come here often then.'_

_3__rd__ POV (Focus set on Magnus) _

It had been a long night, working since 9 pm and it now being so close to 4 in the morning was starting to take its toll on Magnus. He normally didn't have to take such long shifts considering the bar/club was his in the first place but apparently one of his bartenders for the night, Ragnor needed him to cover for him, once again.

Why he didn't just say no and fire his ass was beyond him at this point. Serving the margaritas for the ladies across for him, he couldn't really ignore their stares. Being attractive it tended to happened a lot and well he was used to it by now but at the moment being stared at like a piece of meat was working on his last nerve no matter how good looking those women thought they looked.

Taking their tips with a polite nod of his head he walked towards the other end of the bar but not before catching sight of some blonde locks, locks that haunt his nightmares.

Blonde locks that were on the head of someone who usually brought trouble with him everywhere he went. How he managed to be a paramedic and prevent trouble (someone from dying) instead of being the cause baffled him. Then again he wasn't one to judge… A lot.

Deciding it best to figure out what Goldie was doing here so early in the week and at this hour he strutted his way towards him.

"Goldie! What are you doing here?"

Jace looked up from the bar and saw the vibrantly dressed bartender in front of him, whom he only tolerated due to the close kinship that his beloved girlfriend had with him in the first place.

"Enjoying a few drinks or is that not allowed anymore." Jace quipped jokingly, not really in the mood to have an argument.

Magnus simply raised an eyebrow at him in a dubious expression, not truly believing a word that was coming out of the Gabriel angel look a like in front of him.

"Sure it's allowed, this is a bar last time I checked. But that's not why you're hear."

Jace scoffed, "Sure it is, I just got off work and now I'm enjoying a beer as I wait for Clary to finish with some art clients."

Rolling my eyes I notice that he doesn't have a beer in front of him and grab one from the fridge behind me and place it in front of him.

"I would have believed that if this was in front of you." I couldn't help but chuckle, this guy just couldn't get it through his head that his wit wasn't enough to beat my own– I am older than him.

Grumbling Jace sipped at his beer. Deciding to make conversation seeing as the night was starting to move slower and the fact that dealing with him than drooling women or men was incredibly more appealing I said,

"How's Clarissa?"

"She's good, she's been selling loads of new art pieces, she's happy about that."

Smiling fondly at hearing such news Magnus couldn't help but to let his thoughts drift off to little Clarissa, then again the girl was only 6 years younger than him but still she was so full of life and the polar opposite of golden boy here it surprised him at times how long these two had lasted.

"Well that's good for her. I'll be sure to tell her that when she get's here for you, or are you going to make her wait outside in fear of her getting hit on again?"

A smirk clear on Magnus's face at recalling the fact that a few weeks prior both Clary and Jace had come out and a guy had decided to comment on Clarissa's art work and what started as a simple compliment turned into Jace punching the guy in the face for "flirting" with his girlfriend. In the end he had to intervene. Thankfully no bones were broken.

Jace scowl at him "Very funny Sparkles, I was in my right as her boyfriend to do such a thing."

"Yeah but not in my bar." Crossing his arms Magnus leaned on the bar.

"I'll"– Jace was cut off by a sudden voice and presence next to him. Turning his head, Magnus caught sight of someone whom he had never laid eyes on before.

For the love of hell, Magnus felt his eyebrows rise appreciatively at the fine specimen in front of him.

Said specimen was tall with black hair, blue eyes and fair skin; a most perfect combination in his opinion if anyone asked.

Hearing him question Jace if he had missed anything Magnus took the opportunity to draw attention to himself.

"Not as of yet blue eyes." Magnus felt himself cringe internally. It had definitely been way to long since he last flirted with someone. For all he knew this guy could be straight and he could just be embarrassing himself.

Wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Shortly after being introduced I realized that this guy is none other than Jace's older brother.

How much older is the question? Wouldn't want to be a crib robber now would I?

Magnus thought to himself a smirk slowly taking form on his face. The boy looked a bit flustered a shade of red appearing on his cheeks in such an adorable way Magnus felt the need to just have his wicked way with him and corrupt him horribly.

Yup Magnus thought, it had definitely been a long time ago since he last went out. Club management was not as easy as it appeared.

He felt Alec stare at him and really the only thing he could do in return was stare back, having Jace there didn't leave a lot of room for flirting. Angel knew what he would do to Magnus if he even caught on to the looks that were now being sent from one another in that instant.

For a while he managed to filter out the noise of the bar and focus solely on the boy in front of him, adorable, blushing blue-eyed boy that he as of yet knew anything of other than the fact that he was related to Jace.

"So Sparkles could you get Alec a beer, he looks like he could use one."

Jace said lightly, intrigue laced his voice. Choosing to ignore that tiny detail Magnus blinked for what felt like the first time in over ten minutes and looked away from Alec towards Jace. Spotting the questioning look on his face Magnus turned away and headed towards the other end of the bar to get the blue-eyed boy a beer… Although he really looks like he could do with a cup of coffee.

Smiling lightly he decided that maybe he would get his blue-eyed dream boy an Irish coffee. That had alcohol in it and if Jace wanted him liquored up then as a bartender it was partially his job to do just that.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Shortly after Magnus left to acquire the "beer" for a certain someone Jace looked over at his brother whom seemed to be sporting a small smile on his face one that he definitely didn't have on there a few moments ago.

A light blush was also visible on his cheeks, as far as Jace knew Alec only blushed when he was being flirted with, embarrassed or just to awkward around any form of human life form other than his family.

Could it be that Magnus is a cause of that? Jace felt his brows furrow in thought. He analyzed Alec as he retook his seat. He looked uncomfortable and a bit tense, but then again Alec always looks like that, especially at a bar in a club.

With a sigh Jace shifted in his seat and faced his older brother, he stared at him.

Feeling an intense stare being sent his was Alec turned his head to see Jace staring at him intensely, Alec stared at his brother with an unimpressed expression just waiting for Jace to blurt out what he knew was on the tip of his tongue.

"Was there anything you needed Jace?" Alec asked comically knowing that there was.

"You're acting strange. Why?" Jace said bluntly, he really wasn't one to beat around the bush, Alec wasn't one to do that either.

"I'm not. I'm uncomfortable and you've probably had too much to drink."

"No I haven't two beers is nothing compared to what I normally can stomach Alec. Now why are you acting strange?" Jace leaned forward placing right forearm on the bar, fully turning to face Alec.

Alec tried to swallow as he felt his heart begin to race a bit along with having his palms start to sweat a bit. It wasn't possible that jace had caught on to the looks he was sending the gorgeous looking bartender just a few seconds ago, could it?

Keeping himself from physically shaking his head he replied lightly hoping Jace would believe him. Lying to his siblings wasn't something he normaly did but if the circumstnaces called for it, so be it.

"Fine. It might be due to the fact that I ran into a couple whom thought having straight up intercourse on a sink in the men's room was a smart idea."

Jace barked out laughing, looking at Alec incredulously he shoved his brother lightly.

"Of course! Only something like that would happen to a prude like you my dear brother. Honestly!"

"I'm not a prude Jace." Alec grimaced at the reference. Sure he wasn't as out going as his brother or his younger sister when it came to the dating scene, but he wasn't a prude per-say. His ex could counter that quite brilliantly, but he couldn't exactly tell his siblings that now could he.

"Sureee you're not." Jace quipped.

Rolling his eyes he turned forward and placed his arms on the bar just in time to catch sight of the green eyed bartender coming back their way with something that looked incredibly different than a beer.

Not realizing he had been staring at him the bartender raised his eyebrows at him as if questioning his stare. Blushing slightly he faced the bar hoping that the ground would swallow him up.

"Well here you go Alec an Irish coffee. With whiskey but still enough caffeine to keep you from falling asleep on my bar."

His bar? Well that was slightly unexpected, nodding his head he reached out for the mug not taking into account that the bartender was still holding on to it.

Their fingers grazed lightly over one another sending sparks up both their arms. Magnus stared at Alec while he simply stared at the bar, a blush crawling its way up his face.

"Sparkles I thought I said a beer not coffee." Jace said questioningly.

"Is your hearing starting to go with your age?"

Coughing slightly Alec turned to look at his brother with astonishment. That was rude, well ruder than something he would say seeing as Jace was born without any form of tact when it came to voicing his opinions.

"Jace!" Alec admonished feeling embarrassed not because of the stunning guy in front of him but because of his brother.

Oh the joy of being the oldest sibling.

"It's fine Alexander. Goldie do shut up, my age you know nothing of and my hearing is perfectly fine thank you."

Turning to look at Magnus I couldn't help but want nothing more than to kiss that delightful smirk off his face.

Could it be possible to look more and more gorgeous with each passing second? Because if it is, this guy definitely mastered that skill real quickly.

Taking sips of his coffee Alec chose to stay out of the conversation between his brother and the bartender knowing that no matter how much caffeine was in his drink dealing with his brothers antagonizing attitude was not something he was going to be able to bare.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Alec out down the mug and reached for his phone. Glancing at it he saw that it was Clary.

Why was she calling him? – Oh wait it was a text.

Why he let his sister talk him into buying an iphone he will never know. He barely even knew how to use the damn thing.

**Clary: **Please tell your brother, my boyfriend that I am outside waiting for him. He can't seem to pick up his phone.

**Alec: **Sure.

Sending the message he looked to see his bother grimacing and his face turning slightly red.

Oh boy.

"Jace."

His brother didn't answer too focused on staring down the man in front of him whom was chuckling slightly.

"Jace, Clary is here."

Now that seemed to grab his attention, turning towards Alec, Jace pulled out his phone seeing the missed calls and texts from his girlfriend he groaned.

"Shit! Now she's going to be upset."

Chuckling Alec finished his coffee just as Jace grabbed his bag and paid Magnus for his drinks.

"See you tomorrow Alec. Have a nice night!"

Jace said as he left the bar and out the club towards his girlfriend.

Pushing the mug away from himself, Alec looked over to see Magnus staring at him.

"Hi." Alec said.

"Hi:" Magnus replied a small smile on his lips.

Feeling uncomfortable Alec fidgeted in his seat not knowing how to continue the conversation or how to do anything really.

"So…"

Magnus chuckled feeling giddy at how awkward the younger boy was acting towards him. So far he couldn't be sure if Alec played for his team exactly but then again he hasn't been checking out any girls either.

"I guess you don't come here often, or places like this."

Magnus supplied hoping to get a conversation going.

Clearing his throat Alec replied, " No not really if it hadn't been for Jace I would be at home right now."

"Well don't tell your brother this but I'm thankful he got you here in the first place."

Blushing slightly Alec stuttered a bit.

"W-w-well I guess that's…How much alcohol was in that drink you gave me?

Nice Alexander, real nice. Wincing internally at the abrupt change of subject Alec tried not to blush to hard.

But he had to know, he did have to drive home in a bit, that is if he could get the balls to strike up a conversation with the delectable man in front of him.

Sleep could wait.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, not offering an answer.

"It's just that I have to drive home. I'd rather not be intoxicated when doing that."

Chuckling the bartender shook his head lightly. "Not a lot Alexander. No worries."

"Alec, it's Alec."

Startled Magnus cocked his head to the side lightly.

"But I like Alexander so much better."

Alec swallowed wishing his throat didn't feel so dry as it did. The bartenders voice was smooth like silk yet rough and it practically purred his name.

By the angel he needed sleep or to kiss this guy. Both would be great.

"Ok" Alec replied lightly a blush evident on his cheeks. Damn his fair complexion.

Taking a rag Magnus wiped down the bar in front of him before saying lightly.

"So what do you do for a living, now that you know I'm the owner of this fine establishment"

"I work with Jace. I'm a paramedic."

Alec supplied mentally kicking himself of course he knows what Jace does there's no need to say I'm a paramedic."

"Oh that's good to know."

"Why?"

Magnus shrugged. "Oh just because, who knows I might need CPR or something."

Alec felt stupid, literally stupid. The guy was obviously flirting with him yet he couldn't come up with a single witty thing to say.

"How– How would– If you needed CPR I wouldn't be of help you wouldn't be able to call me for help…"

Nice one Alec thought. Point out the technicalities.

"That's why I said or something." Magnus winked at him.

Trying to smile at Magnus, Alec's blush was starting to feel like a permanent thing on his face he just couldn't get rid of.

Taking his phone out of his pocket Alec checked the time and realized it was almost 5 in the morning.

He needed to be up at 9 am to run some errands with Izzy. Oh god he wasn't going to be able to function tomorrow.

"Problem darling" Magnus said lightly.

Alec shook his head.

"Not really I just have to be up early tomorrow and it's close to five."

Magnus tried to not frown at the prospect of this tall glass of handsome leaving already. He immediately set his plan into action.

"Well then." Without asking Magnus took the phone out of Alec's slack hands and quickly typed in his number and saved it under

_The hot bartender._

Giving back the phone he leaned close to Alec's face and said, "If you'd like to go out just give me a call or text. I'll be waiting blue eyes."

He quickly placed a soft kiss on Alec's red stained cheek before pushing away from the bar, winking at the startled boy he left to go to the backroom.

No doubt to cool off, a voice quipped in Alec's head bringing him back to the present. Looking at his phone he saw Magnus's phone number saved under the name of 'The hot bartender' and felt a whole new wave of blush settling over him.

Placing a hand on his cheek he quickly grabbed his bag and excited the club. Feeling better as the cool night/morning air washed over him.

Heading towards his car he couldn't stop looking at his phone, more specifically the saved number or a certain someone that had him coiled as tight as a slinky and wondering how he was going to sleep once he got home now that he had a certain problem down south that he'd have to tend to.


	4. CH 4: Izzy To The Rescue

Author's Note:

So it's been a week guys! Here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Do tell me if you wish to see more of Magnus's point of view or more interaction with other characters. I'm always open to ideas.

_He Could Be The One _

As Alec drove home, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Magnus. Not for a single second. Knowing that said man's number was saved in his phone that was starting to feel like it was burning a hole in his back pocket, was making him lose the last bit of sanity he felt that he even had!

Should he call him or text him? When should he call him or text him? Was he serious about calling him, or was it meant as a joke?

For all Alec knew it was complete joke and calling him _or_ texting him would make him seem like an idiot. Then again, its not everyday one hands out one's phone number to a total stranger at a bar…

Having arrived at his apartment complex Alec cut the engine of his black Volvo and sat there.

Practically 5 in the morning and instead of going up stairs to his warm cosy bed he just sat there staring at his phone, more specifically at the saved contact on his phone.

Swiping his thumb over the screen Alec hadn't realized he had pressed the call button. After hearing the faint ringing tone he immediately started pressing anything to end the call. After a few failed attempts he finally managed.

His heart hammered in his chest and in that instant prayed to any and every deity in the universe that the call hadn't gone through and if it had that… Well being swallowed up by the ground would be better than to face any embarrassment.

Deciding it best to put away the demented phone, Alec got out of his car, locked it and made his way up to his apartment.

Once inside he fed his prissy and angst filled cat and made his way to his bed stripping his clothes off as he went not even bothering to turn the lights on, deciding sleeping in his boxers was going to have to do seeing as he had no energy left to change.

Sleep clouded his mind but the one thing it couldn't was the face of a certain "hot bartender"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Alec!"

"Alec Lightwood"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood GET UP!"

Feeling the covers being ripped away from his body Alec curled up in his bed the air being incredibly cold considering it was still September.

"Izzy–just a few more minutes!"

Alec could hear his sister rummaging in his closet, for what? Probably a ridiculous outfit he would never wear out in public.

"Alec it's already 9:3O! We have errands to run! Remember!"

Hearing that he groaned and rolled over and looked up at the ceiling of his room recalling the hours prier to falling asleep at five in the morning.

He sat up and immediately grabbed his pants and pulled out his phone, noticing no missed calls from "the hot bartender" Alec took in a deep breath.

He wasn't sure if he felt relieved that possibly his not intentional call didn't go through or slightly depressed that if it did Magnus hadn't called him back.

"Ok Alec here are your clothes now go take a shower and get dressed, because of you I have yet to eat breakfast and I'm starving."

Rolling his eyes he took the clothes and made his way to get ready seeing as his sister was starting to whine… A lot.

Once in the shower Alec began thinking about Magnus. Should he call him? Hadn't he just told Jace of all people that he wasn't ready to find someone new just yet. If he called Magnus he'd be going against his word, but then again its not every day you meet someone as captivating as the bartender that he met last night…

Feeling the warm water work its way through his muscles in his back Alec cleared his mind and tried to focus on everything that he had to do today, seeing as it was his first day off from work that he had decided to take since getting the job about 4 months back.

It's not like hw was a workaholic or anything, it's just he liked his job and well it also served as an excuse so as to not have to go out clubbing with his younger sister and brother.

Washing away the grime and dirt Alec shut the shower off and started to dress himself just as Izzy called form outside the door.

"Hey Alec!"

"Yes Izzy?" Alec's voice muffled by the towel he had over his head.

"Who's 'The Hot Bartender'?"

Throwing down the towel he was using to dry his hair he bolted out of the bathroom to see his sister in the living room snooping through his phone.

Snatching his phone away he locked it and put it in his jeans pocket. Thankfully he had dressed quickly, rushing out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel would not have been very smart.

"No one."

Izzy crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"oh really?"

"Yes really" Alec insisted turning back towards his bedroom to get his stuff so that he could leave and take his sister along with him.

"So who is he?" Izzy called back, surprise and curiosity clear in her voice.

Groaning Alec knew that if he didn't say something his sister would spend the rest of the morning bugging him.

"A guy that I met."

"Well I figured that Alec, but who is he? Do I know him? Where did you meet him? How did you get his number?"

In Alec's opinion it was too early for an inquisition and especially since he was running on about 4 hours of sleep, now was definitely not the time for this.

Not that his sister cared or anything.

"His name is Magnus, he's a bartender that I meet last night when Jace decided to be an idiot and go to a bar after work. He put his number in my phone just because. Now could we please leave? Like you said we have errands to run."

Alec said patiently, hoping that the information he gave Izzy would at least pacify her for the next few hours.

He needed a cup of coffee–or maybe an espresso.

Izzy nodded her head as if processing the information just given to her by her big brother. She couldn't believe that her brother had finally met someone. In her opinion it was about time and had been nagging him for the past month to go out and meet someone but as usual he insisted on acting like a stubborn mule and going against everything she said, claiming that he wasn't ready.

"Oookay, but one more thing." Izzy walked over to grab her bag and made her way towards the door.

Not liking the fact that it looked like his sister was retreating away from him and had a shine to her eyes that practically spelled out mischief, Alec grabbed his jacket and his things and followed after her.

"What. Izzy what did you do?"

"If you get a text message it's because you sent one first saying hi." With that said Izzy dissaperead out the door and most likely to her borthers car. Leaving Alec frozen at the door not believing what hs sister had just done.

She had sent a message to Magnus, as if it were from him. Oh by the angel he was going to–

"Isabelle!"

Locking the door he went down to the parking lot where his sister was standing next to his car, waiting for him.

"Please tell me that you didn't do what you said you did." Alec pleaded.

Izzy looked up form her phone a look of pure innocence clear on her face, "Did what?"

"Don't play coy with my! Did you or did you not send a message!"

Smirking Izzy got into the passenger seat. "Check your phone."

Grimacing Alec pulled out his phone form his pocket and saw in his messages one that he clearly hadn't typed out sent to: Magnus. The hot bartender. The one Alec couldn't simply get out of his head.

**Alec: **Hi Magnus, you know you didn't have to give me your number.

Staring from his phone over to his sister and once again at his phone Alec simply said.

"This sounds nothing like me."

Izzy giggled. "Ha! So you were going to write to him. Well looks like I did it for you!"

Shaking his head at his sister whom looked so proud at having accomplished something that really was just – Agh!

"You are a pain, I hope you know that."

Getting into the car Alec started the engine and drove to their first errand of the morning; grocery shopping. He loathed doing it alone, so usually asked either Jace or Izzy to accompany him but right at the moment he wished he could be alone.

"Yes brother, but I am your pain." Izzy replied cheekily. Putting back her focus on texting someone on her phone.

It was official, dealing with his sister after only 4 hours of sleep and this early in the day was a combination he knew never to try again.

Ever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

GUYS I'M SORRY BUT THIS STORY IS ON A HIATUS. SINCE I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE HOLLOW HEART, WHICH IS INCREDIBLY MORE PLANNED OUT THAN THIS ONE, I'VE DECIDED TO FOCUS ON THAT ONE. I'LL PROBABLY RETURN TO THIS ONE WHEN HE INSPIRATION STRIKES AGAIN, OR WHEN I CAN COME UP WITH THE WOW FACTOR OR MAIN CONFLICT FOR THIS ONE.

SO SORRY GUYS. IF YOU WANT CHECK OUT THE OTHER ONE. IT'S WORTH IT.


End file.
